moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Cavalier Tank
European Alliance |role = Anti-armor |useguns = 105mm "Winder" cannon |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 400 |armortype = Medium |speed = 6 |turn = * 8 (unit) * 9 (turret) |sight = 6 |cost = $800 |time = 0:29 |produced = Allied War Factory |groundattack = 60-30 * 100% vs. Light * 90% vs. Medium/Harvester * 80% vs. Heavy * 65% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 60% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * 30% vs. Drone and (Very) Big Defensive Structure * 25% vs. Defensive Structure * 15% vs. Cyborg, Foehn infantry and Tech Concrete Fortresses * 10% vs. Basic/Animal, Flak and Plate |cooldown = 45/35 frames (3/2.3 in-game seconds) |range = 6, radius 0.3 |ability = Fires 29% faster the longer it attacks (see Weapon stages) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * 100% faster wind-up time * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = Butsaay }} The Cavalier Medium Battle Tank is the main battle tank of the European Alliance. Being the strongest of the Allies' main battle tanks, its cannon fires faster as long as it remains targeting a single enemy. Official description The Cavalier Medium Battle Tank is the continuation of the Medium Tank from the Second Great War. Although its main features have remained relatively unchanged, such as its 105mm cannon, the Cavalier is faster and better armored than its predecessor. The Cavalier is the bread and butter of every Euro Alliance armor column, effective at destroying enemy armor and structures. This tank also provides a middle ground between the powerful but slow Rhino Heavy Tank utilized by the Russians and the quick but lightly armored Lasher Light Tank used by PsiCorps. Unfortunately, due to the nature of the warhead used, the tank's effectiveness against infantry is mediocre at best. The most prominent improvement to the tank is the integrated firing enhancement system soldiers jokingly call the "wind-up". The system allows the tank to fire its shells at an increased rate after a short warm-up time, dealing more damage in less time as long as it remains locked on a target. A linear red light is visible whenever the "wind-up" is fully operational.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Cavalier Tank is a standard anti-armor main battle tank with good armor, firepower and average speed. Toughest of the Allies' main battle tanks, it can sustain more punishment than the Bulldog Tank and the Kappa Tank. Available at Tier 1, Cavalier Tanks are a significant threat to vehicles and structures in the early game. In the late game, Cavalier Tanks become the essence of a medium unit: They have average armor, firepower and speed. They can beat lighter units but lose to heavier units, thus they are relatively straightforward to use. The Cavalier Tank's firing enhancement system allows it to fire shells faster after prolonged engagement with hostiles. After several shots, it begins to fire at an increased rate as long as it continues firing at a target without interruption. The system therefore provides the Cavalier Tank a slight edge on many of its counterparts, as well as makes it notably more efficient against stationary targets, especially structures. In a duel however, Cavalier Tanks would still narrowly lose to Soviet tanks such as Jaguar Tanks and Rhino Tanks. They are also weak against anti-armor infantry and aircraft. Weapon stages The Cavalier Tank uses a weapon cycle even though it only has a single offensive weapon. As each stage progresses, the cooldown between attacks is reduced, increasing damage output. * Stage 1: Lasts until 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds). * Stage 2: Once it has reached 200 frames (13.3 in-game seconds), the firing timer will stop increasing. Lasts indefinitely until ordered elsewhere or target is destroyed. When the Cavalier Tank becomes Elite, the time to reach each firing stage is reduced. * Stage 1: Lasts until 50 frames (or 3.3 in-game seconds). * Stage 2: Once it has reached 100 frames (or 6.7 in-game seconds), the firing timer will stop increasing. Lasts indefinitely until ordered elsewhere or target is destroyed. Appearances Cooperative * Cavaliers are first seen as enemies in Television Lies among the ranks of the Allies. PsiCorps Troopers are not allowed to mind control them in this mission. Act One * The Cavalier Tank is introduced as a controllable unit in Wrong Side, after the player reaches the Field Bureau. It becomes buildable in the next mission Zero Signal. Assessment Trivia * The Cavalier's design is based on the Grizzly Tank from the vanilla Red Alert 2 only with a few modifications and cosmetic changes. * The Cavalier's firing sound is identical to that of the Guardian Tank from Red Alert 3. See also * Bulldog Tank * Kappa Tank References zh:骑士中型坦克 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Allied Nations Category:European Alliance Category:Main Battle Tanks